Happy Is What Happens
by Drop Your Oboe
Summary: Years after they said goodbye to each other, Elphaba and Glinda recall their hopes for each other and realize that in some ways, they've come true. postmusical two-shot
1. Chapter 1

It was a clear spring evening. The moon, as it passed over the Emerald City, illuminated the quieted bustle of the metropolis and sent a bright silver beam straight through a window of what had once been the Wizard's Palace, onto the face of Glinda the Good.

And Glinda the Good could not sleep.

It was not the moon that kept her up, though, but a memory.

Glinda sat up cautiously in bed, careful not to wake the figure that lay next to her. She looked at him, considering: if he woke, he would ask her what was wrong, and when she'd told him, he would hold her, comfort her.

Glinda sighed and quietly slipped out of bed, careful not to rouse him. He would hold her and comfort her, but he would never, ever be able to understand exactly _why_.

Finding her robe at the end of the bed, she wrapped it around her shoulders and went quietly out the glass door through which the offending moon was shining. There was a chair on the balcony, and she sank down into it, looking out over the canal the balcony fronted.

Happiness is relative, thought Glinda, rubbing her eyes wearily. How could someone be happy, pursuing a goal they're dedicated to but being hunted, hated for it? And how is it that I am happy, with what I've done, what I've seen?

But I _am_ happy. Funny, that. There was a time I thought I never would be, ever again. She propped her chin on her hands, squinting, fancying that she caught the light off of the distant Lake Chorge. But Glinda knew she couldn't.

Once there was a time when I thought I could see anything I wanted. And now, some things I want to see most, I can't.

After a moment, Glinda stood and went back inside, out of the night but then into the next room. Making sure the closing door made no noise, she moved quietly across the room and stopped where her infant son lay, for once quietly asleep.

_You too. I hope it brings you bliss._

Glinda's hand trailed down, but didn't quite touch the baby's cheek. She shut her eyes, briefly, keeping tears at bay.

Bliss?

The baby's eyes opened, and with a sigh, Glinda picked him up, to quiet him before his hushed whimper became a wail.

Oh, Elphie. You couldn't imagine.

* * *

_Who says exercises in typing discipline can't be fun? For some reason, I made this 400 words exactly. What'd you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

Elphaba woke, restless. She slid out of bed, careful not to wake Fiyero, and wandered outside barefoot.

There was an enormous old tree in their yard: she leaned against it, looking up at the sky through the branches. The moonlight filtered down onto her face, and she tilted her head up to catch it, closing her eyes. The grass was cool under her feet.

Fliaan. Ten years, now. It had been so long. As much as she didn't miss Oz- not Oz, where she'd been a Witch, a public enemy- she missed Shiz, she missed the carefree Emerald City. She missed her sister.

And she missed Glinda most of all. She shook her head, but the pain wasn't as bad as it had been in the earlier years, the ones when they'd thought they might have a chance of going back. But not now. There was too much to risk.

Fiyero had helped her through the first few rough spots. Magic worked differently than she'd thought, she'd learned, and with some help she'd been able to reverse his transformation. She was grateful that he understood second chances as she did: they knew enough now not to waste the time they had. Their happily-ever-after, she thought.

Elphaba opened her eyes. But was she really happy?

"Mama?"

Elphaba turned to see a little girl clinging to the doorpost of the house, green fingers tightly gripping the wood, eyes wide. "What is it, Nessa?"

"I had a bad dream," the girl said softly, and Elphaba dropped quickly to one knee to catch her daughter up in her arms as she ran across the yard.

"Hush, sweetheart," she said softly. "It was only a dream." When the little girl's tears stopped, Elphaba picked her up and took her back to her bed, then wandered outside again, back to the tree.

Suddenly it hit her, and she closed her eyes with the jolt of remembering.

I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this…

I chose to leave everything I knew, as a fugitive, and to start my life over again.

But now... now I'm with people who don't shrink away every time I get near them. People who like and respect me.

And a family. Fiyero and Nessa and I, and… well, we'll see. She smiled.

I guess happy is what happens…

That's not true.

Because Glinda, this is more than I'd ever dreamed.

* * *

_This one's 400 words too- I couldn't resist making them match. And thanks so much for reading, whether or not you choose to review. (But please do.)_


End file.
